Te espero
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: El marcho, volvio a su primer amor, la dejo sola y olvidada pero... ¿Pudo ella olvidarlo? o tal vez sigue aferrada a la espera de verlo llegar nuevamente...


Te espero

Refugiada en la quietud se mantiene callada en la negrura, en su desvelo recuerda a ese amor que hace años vivió, atrapando imágenes de una época lejana, soñando con lo que no va a suceder, imaginando que va a volver

Su mirada está triste, sentada bajo ese viejo árbol que abriga momentos que nunca volverán, que se fueron para no regresar, pero su amor por siempre guardará, aunque pasen los años no morirá… la brisa ligera le susurra ecos de su voz, mirando a la luna se pregunta por qué no le dio tiempo, una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos chocolate, pues en su blanco matiz vio su rostro, de nuevo a ese joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, su cabello ámbar se confundía con la oscuridad iluminada por vagas luciérnagas, tantas noches se refugiaban en aquel familiar lugar, y entre sollozos abrazaba una joya que en su cuello brillaba, shikon no tama

Sus labios temblaban al instante que un nombre se escapó, "Inuyasha", se escuchó, sólo deseaba verlo una vez más como en aquel momento del primer encuentro donde descansaba en su sueño, en ese preciso lugar donde su aroma se quedó y desde su adiós allí permaneció, arraigada a ese árbol donde lo conoció

Se fue ante sus ojos, dejando sufriendo su frágil alma, inundándola por siempre en esa pena, dejándole sólo recuerdos que no puede olvidar, tantas veces el dolor rompió su corazón, cuantas veces la ilusión la abandonó, las huellas que dejaron sus besos se las llevó el viento, lo amó de más y se marchó sin pensar que la dejó en la oscuridad de la que nunca pudo escapar, que una sonrisa en su rostro jamás se volvió a dibujar, que el sol no brilló más

Sintiéndolo distante y cerca a la vez permanece en silencio, le entregó su corazón pero el regresó a su primer amor, y se volvió inalcanzable, lejano como las estrellas, un amor imposible pues sus suspiros no eran para ella

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la fe, enterrada en la soledad estaba destinada a extrañarlo, su nombre era la palabra que deseaba olvidar, mas de su garganta cada noche escapaba junto a sus lagrimas, rogaba que un día la vuelva a buscar como años atrás pero nunca lo vio el pozo cruzar

Acallando a su corazón se preguntaba si algún día podría cambiar de ese cuento el final, dejar a ese amor que llegó sin avisar y que con sólo una mirada la cautivo y desde entonces para vivir necesitó su masculina voz, sus cuidados sin condición, su cariño sin medidas su perfecta anatomía, lloraba repitiendo las palabras con que se despidió, refugiada entre sus piernas se ocultaba secando el llanto que seguía brotando

_-Quisiera endurecer mi corazón y olvidar este amor, resignarme y decirte adiós pues sé que no fue amor, sólo dolor…la gente es lo que no se ve, los días una promesa incierta, el cariño un asesino sin camino, y aquí sin saber quien soy me pierdo en recuerdos, en el horizonte de tu mirada, en el eco de tu voz, en un beso que me devuelve el viento, en una sonrisa que me roba el sueño_

Un verso le dedicaba mientras un beso en aquella carta le dejaba, allí le confesaba que su amor por siempre le regalaba, que nunca lo iba a olvidar, que de su memoria jamás se iba a borrar, que por la eternidad su sentimiento iba a durar, que ningún amor lo iba a remplazar, que su alma se desgarraba, y en afonía cada día lo esperaba…lo que no sabía es que con el mismo dolor ese muchacho que siempre amó en ese árbol se mantenía callado mientras el alba de apoco lo despertaba iluminando su tez blanca, con ella soñaba, como deseaba abrazarla, poder amarla, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo

-_Que tonto fui al dejarte ir, pensaba que te podría olvidar, que con el tiempo lo iba a lograr, y al sentir sus besos son tus labios los que imagino, ¿Cómo pude pensar que en otro cuerpo te podría encontrar?_

No lo soportó, hasta ese viejo pozo caminó, casi inconscientemente saltó _"sólo una vez más lo quiero encontrar" _mas nada pasó…

-_Cuantas veces sufrí tu ausencia, cuantas lagrimas derramé pensando en ti, cuantas veces maldije tu nombre porque aunque lo intenté no te puedo borrar, porque aunque quiero perderte te vuelvo a encontrar_

Mientras ese joven de cabellos cobre su voz escuchó, _"Es el viento que sopla su voz, mi delirio que no quiere aceptar que ya no vendrá" _la brisa le robo un suspiro mientras jugueteaba con su cabellera

-_Quise mostrarte un frio corazón, fingir que no sentía amor, con el tiempo me arrepentí, pero ya no estabas aquí… fue mi indecisión lo que causó nuestra separación, supongo que me domino el temor… fui un tonto, por una promesa sin sentido te deje partir, por sentir que le debía mi vida, por meros prejuicios, y hoy… hoy amor ¿Dónde estás? ¿Me recordarás? _

La muchacha sin consuelo llora arrodillada en el suelo

-_Tantos momentos se anidan en un recuerdo, el primer encuentro, un beso de salvación, un abrazo consolador y una caricia de amor… tantas historias, tantas aventuras, tantas noches quemé junto a ti, tantas risas, tantas conversaciones y tantos silencios. Estuviste conmigo en todo momento, no me puedo resignar a que ya no vendrás…_

El ojimiel continuo naufragando en su memoria que tantas noches alberga, tantos días que pasaba con ella

_-¿Acaso tu vida seguirá como si nada? ¿Pudiste continuar donde te quedaste? ¿Otro amor encontraste? ¿Me olvidaste? Si, tal vez vives como si nada… que ironía querer besarte cuando fui yo quien de mis labios te alejó _

Ambos acostados en ese árbol se quedaron, sus corazones separados latían buscándose sin alcanzarse, repitiendo la misma frase

-_Aquí te espero, el tiempo no me va a borrar, cada poema te voy a dedicar y seguiré escribiendo… aunque ya no estés aquí para leerlo… seguiré amor… te espero _


End file.
